


DESTINY 2 - FRESH OUT THE GRAVE

by SNOWFOXED



Category: Destiny (Video Games)
Genre: Adventure, Angst, Character Death, Fluff, I'll add more eventually - Freeform, Other, based off of destiny 2
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-18 02:28:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29361066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SNOWFOXED/pseuds/SNOWFOXED
Summary: This story comes from the perspectives of 3 Guardians. An Awoken Warlock, an Exo Hunter, and an Exo Titan. The trio were family, they had all known each other before they were brought back to life by the power of the Traveler.
Kudos: 1





	1. PROLOGUE

This story comes from the perspectives of 3 Guardians. An Awoken Warlock, an Exo Hunter, and an Exo Titan. The trio were family, they had all known each other before they were brought back to life by the power of the Traveler. 

The Warlock, an Awoken soldier who had a younger sister. He was skilled in his mastery of Arc weaponry and hand to hand combat. He died while protecting his brother and sister. 

The Hunter, a former human turned Exo who had stumbled across the Warlock and his sister. The Hunter had no family, he could not remember his life before he volunteered in the Exo Program. He died while being protected by the Warlock.

The Titan, a former Awoken and the younger sister of the Warlock. She was tough, headstrong. But she came down with a deadly illness. So she took it upon herself to volunteer for the Exo Program. She died while fighting a Taken Phalynx, also while protecting the Hunter and the Warlock.

Three lone Ghosts brought them back to life in the Cosmodrome, and the trio traveled to the Tower in the Last City after fighting their way through the hordes of Eliksni Fallen. However, their time in the Tower was short lived. The Cabal had launched an attack on the Last City and the Tower itself. The three of them were scattered after the attack, but they reunited on the Farm in the EDZ. From then on they knew what they had to do. 

This story begins with the Cosmodrome. These Guardians were brought back for a reason. They are wielders of the Light. A force meant to combat the ever growing Darkness.

This is the story of Raiden, Maximilion, and Andromeda.   
Raiden had been exceptionally skilled in his Arc abilities, while Maximillion focused on his skills of precision with his Solar abilities. Andromeda was their shield, using the power of the Void abilities to protect her family.


	2. COSMODROME

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey there! Shiro here. Now I’ll say it again, I’m not a writer. So there’s going to be a lot of jumps and cuts in the story, I tried to keep it all together as best I could. This story is pretty much a self-indulgent thing, I just wanted to write it for myself. I’ll try to stay as close to the storyline of Destiny 2 as I can. For future reference, each chapter is going to be about a story campaign in the game. Beyond Light/Season of the Hunt will definitely be the final chapter. Anyways I hope you all enjoy, and please remember this is my first time writing a big story!

_ “Eyes up Guardians.” _

The Awoken male was the first to rise from the pile of bodies. His shining emerald eyes slowly opened, as a groan left his lips. He turned to see the shifting forms of his siblings, they too were awakening from the sound of the collective voice they heard. 

“Where… where are we?” The Awoken, known as Raiden based off his tag, brought a hand up to his head as he glanced around the area. After a few seconds he slowly stood, this time his eyes shifted to his right. An old broken down car was sitting next to the three.

“Ugh. Didn’t we die?” The male Exo next to him, known as Maximillion, was the second to rise to his feet.

“I’m pretty sure we did. But how could we have come back? That would only happen if—” The final Exo, a female. Her name was Andromeda, a former Awoken warrior. Once she was on her feet, she was the first to realize that there were three Ghosts floating in front of them.

_ “Thank goodness you’re all okay!”  _ The Ghost with a feminine voice, who donned a purple and blue shell, was buzzing happily as it circled the three. 

_ “Finally we managed to find you all. It took us days. But now we can get you guys to the Last City.”  _ The Ghost with a rough masculine voice, who had a shell that was black and red had been floating next to Maximillion, as if claiming him as his Guardian.

_ “You Guardians alright?”  _ The final Ghost, another masculine voiced one, who had a shell that had particles of stasis ice on it.

‘Guardians? Were they speaking to us?’ A collective thought between the three, but Raiden was the first to speak.

“I think you made a mistake, we haven’t been Guardians since—” The Awoken was stopped by the Purple Shelled Ghost.

_ “No! You’re  _ **_our_ ** _ Guardians! It took us a long time to find you guys, but now we’re here!”  _ She seemed firm in what she was saying.

_ “Do...Do you really not remember us?”  _ The purple Ghost’s tone shifted, concern and worry filled the air. 

_ “Hm. If I recall, when we bring them back they forget about their past lives. Do any of you remember who you are?”  _ The frost covered Ghost floated around Raiden, observing him.

Each of the confused Guardians shook their heads. They only knew their names. 

“My name is Raiden. But that’s all I seem to know.” The Awoken put his hand to his chin, thinking hard to remember anything else. Unfortunately he couldn’t bring back those memories.

“My name is Maximillion.” The Exo male gestured to himself.

“And I am Andromeda. How did we end up here?” Andromeda took a few steps forwards, carefully avoiding any sharp pieces of metal that were beneath her. 

_ “Well…we’re not quite sure. But we do know why we brought you back. We’re Ghosts--actually, we’re your Ghosts, and you... well, you've all been dead a long time. So you're going to see a lot of things you won't understand.”  _ The ice covered Ghost appeared to be the main one in charge at the moment. He soon shifted his optic to face the three, explaining each of their classes.

_ “Raiden, you’re a Warlock. Warlocks have long studied the Traveler, mastering some of its arcane energies. Its true purpose still remains a great mystery, but discovering truth has always driven you into the unknown. Your Light allows you to wield powers similar to magic, but has a bit of scientific aspects to it. Maximillion, you are a Hunter. Hunters once prowled the wilderness and wastelands, taking big risks for even bigger rewards. You're no outlaw—at least, not anymore—but making your own luck has always meant bending the rules. Your Light gives you abilities to allow you to be proficient in stealth and speed. Andromeda, you are a Titan. You hail from a long line of heroes, forged from strength and sacrifice. Our enemies may be deadly and merciless, but so are you. Your Light allows you to have abilities that help you defend your fellow allies and take down tough enemies easily.”  _ When he finished his explanation, the drone hovered over to Raiden. 

“Hold on a moment, would you mind if we each gave you names? Each of you seem to be attached to each of us, so giving you a proper name will help us get to know each other better.” Raiden spoke to the Ghost before him, who pondered the idea before giving an affirmative buzz. 

“Then I’ll name you Frost. Your shell has ice particles, it seems fitting.” He held out his hand to the drone.

_ “Hm, it’s acceptable.”  _ Frost gently floated down, hovering slightly above the Warlock’s palm.

_ “I think that’s an awesome idea! Andromeda, what can my name be?”  _ The purple Ghost was quickly waving side to side the air, awaiting her new name with anticipation.

“Hm, I think Nebula is a good name for you. Is that alright?” Andromeda held out her hand as well, and Nebula zipped over to her immediately.

_ “I LOVE IT!! It’s perfect!”  _ She was buzzing happily, and was practically nuzzling into Andromeda’s hand like a cat would.

_ “And what about me? What will you name me, Hunter?”  _ The final unnamed Ghost awaited his new name, hovering in front of Maximillion almost intimidatingly. 

“Hm, how about Corvus. Does that work for you?” The Hunter crossed his arms over his chest, waiting for the drone’s reaction.

_ “It’s not the best but it will do for now.”  _ Corvus reluctantly floated closer to Maximillion.

“So where are we supposed to go from here, Frost?” Raiden could hear the sounds of the Fallen Eliksni from inside the Cosmodrome. Without a weapon they’d get destroyed in there for sure.

_ “I’m afraid we’ll have to go inside the Cosmodrome to find you a ship that will take you to the Tower in the Last City. We should be able to get weapons, the Eliksni, or better known as the Fallen, are scavengers. They most likely left some weapons inside.”  _ Frost turned, his optic pointing towards the giant building before them.

“Well let’s get going. But wait, what about the Ghosts? What if they get hurt while we’re making our way through the Cosmodrome?” Andromeda glanced down at Nebula, who zipped up in the air.   
  
_ “We’ll be fine! We can disguise ourselves unless you need us for lighting up dark areas or resurrecting you.”  _ Nebula told the Titan, which reassured her. She didn’t want her new companion to get hurt or killed.

“Well what are we waiting for? Let’s go find that ship.” Maximillion picked up a helmet from the ground, putting it on. The other two Guardians did the same. 

And with that the three began their journey into The Wall, in search of the ship that would take them to the Last City. Inside they stuck close together, only using their Ghosts for light in the darkened areas. Approaching a set of caches, there were auto rifles resting against the wall. Each of them picked one up, equipped it, and continued on their path. Once the three made it into the darkest area of the path, Frost appeared and stopped them at a platform overlooking a dark area, the only exit on the other side of the ravine before them.

_ “Hold on, we need more light in here. It may get a little dangerous, so keep your guard up.”  _ The drones floated a bit farther away from the three, illuminating the shadowed, open area before them. 

_ “Uh...oh…”  _ Nebula saw the glowing eyes of the Fallen all around her, they were climbing on the railings and into ventilation shafts all around the group.

“We need to get going!” Andromeda took some steps back, before getting a running start and jumping off the platform.

“ANDROMEDA, NO!!” But Max’s voice didn’t reach her in time as she jumped, but she glided towards the platform across the ravine, landing on a purple shield she summoned out of thin air.

“What the hell? How did she??” Max looked over at Frost, who simply gave an amused sound.

_ “Did you forget you have the power of the Light inside you? All of you have heightened agility and abilities that allow you to traverse dangerous areas such as this! Raiden, as a Warlock you can glide much higher and farther than Andromeda. Maximillon, you are able to jump many times, and land with perfect form! Go on, try it!”  _ The drone proudly encouraged the two, before flying over to where Andromeda was.

Raiden took a deep breath, focusing before he took a running start as well, leaping into the air and flying upwards quickly before gliding towards his sister, his landing wasn’t as rough as Andromeda, it was actually quite graceful. Maximillon was the next to go, taking a longer running start, before jumping once, twice, and then a third time to then land with a rolling motion onto the platform. The three continued along the metal path, there was a light peeking through the metal walls, allowing them to get a better idea of how close they were to the exit.

“Over there, I think that’s the way out!” Andromeda was the first to go ahead, only to then stop in her tracks as she looked on to see a giant spider-like robot monster walking on the other side of their exit.

“What. Is. That.” Maximillion was the second to exit, only to bring his weapon up in a defensive manner.

_ “A Fallen Walker. If we find groups of Fallen, and take out the captains, we can get their launchers to fight that thing.”  _ Corvus scanned the nearby area for any Fallen groups near the three.

“Alright, split up and meet over behind the Walker. We’ll take it out that way.” Raiden instructed his siblings, who grabbed more weapons that had been left on the ground outside where they came from. 

Maximillion headed off to the right, towards a group of Fallen with a set of knives and his rifle. Andromeda headed off to the left, towards another group that was charging towards the three. Raiden headed off towards where they would meet up, being careful not to let the Walker see him. 

A Dreg had grabbed onto the Warlock’s leg, dragging him down onto the floor, reaching up with one of its arms to try and bring a dagger down into his abdomen. He attempted to kick the creature off of him, but it gripped onto him tightly. Raiden could feel energy building in his palm, and when he slammed his hand against the Fallen’s face, a mark of Arc Energy flashed as it disintegrated the creature. 

“Woah. Cool.” He rose to his feet, gripping his weapon and heading to the rendezvous point. 

Meanwhile, Maximillion wasn’t having the best time either, dodging bullet after bullet. Two Vandals who used sniper rifles had managed to get him cornered in a broken down building. Climbing up onto the roof of where one Vandal was located, he felt the Light in his body grow stronger as he conjured a grenade of Solar energy, throwing it onto the ground before the Fallen. It burst into multiple floating grenades, targeting the Fallen and covering the Eliksni before making it fall to the ground dead, after bursting with a bright orange light. 

“Oh it’s so on now!” The Hunter jumped high into the air, throwing three blades of Solar energy into the second Vandal, disintegrating it. He headed for the Captain, firing off bullets at the Fallen’s head.

Andromeda had charged directly into the group of Dreg and knocked them off the roof of the building, her Light allowed her to conjure up a shield made of Void Energy, which she used to slam into the Fallen Captain. Taking out her shotgun, she fired off a few shells into its head after it was disoriented, knocking it down to the ground dead. 

Once the Captains were defeated, they dropped their launchers, and the two each picked up said launchers and aimed at the Walker before them. Dodging past the Walker’s missiles, Andromeda fired off two rockets into it’s legs, which crippled it to the point of revealing the core inside. Max fired off two rockets into the Walker’s core, while Raiden came out from behind, his Light allowing him to summon Arc lighting in the form of a giant laser. He fired it down into the core, making it explode and scatter parts across the area. The rest of the Fallen retreated, allowing the three to head towards where Frost had scanned the traces of a ship.

“That was amazing!” Andromeda and Max both had dropped the launchers after they were unusable, running with Raiden towards the doorway that was behind the Walker. 

Turning down a few corridors, they finally came across the jumpship. It was old and run down, but it could be easily repaired by the Ghosts. The sounds of the Fallen could be heard again as hordes of them began to converge on the group.

_ “Just cover us, we can get this thing up and running!”  _ Nebula and the other Ghosts worked on getting the ship started up, while the Guardians used their new abilities to take down the Fallen.

Maximillion used his Light to summon a flaming pistol, firing off shots into the Fallen that disintegrated them instantly. Dodging to the side, away from a Dreg that was trying to stab him, he brought his own knife up and cut off the creature’s arms. Andromeda used her Light to summon a Void Shield, using it to protect the group from the oncoming rocket launcher missiles and then charging into a group of Fallen. Raiden would use his grenades to summon bolts of lightning upon the enemies, while also firing off his rifle into any that got closer to the ship. It seemed like they just kept coming, wave after wave, but a loud ringing from the ship made the Fallen stagger back, a Fallen Captain stepping out from the shadows, ready to shoot the ship down. 

_ “We got it running! You gotta stop that Captain or we’ll be stuck here!”  _ Frost called out to the three, zipping around the ship.

Maximillion fired his last Golden Gun bullet into the Captain’s head, knocking it down long enough for the three to turn and jump towards the ship. The Ghosts teleported them inside, right as the ship launched off into the sky, leaving the groups of Fallen crying out and screaming at the fleeing vessel. 

“That. That was too close.” Andromeda sighed. She sat down in the back of the ship, laying back slightly to rest. 

“Good work out there, Max.” Raiden was in the pilot’s seat, he glanced back at the Hunter who was on the floor of the ship, exhausted from the fight. He gave a thumbs up, and with a thud he was passed out.

_ “I’ll take control of navigation, you just make sure to keep the ship steady, Raiden. Next stop? The Last City. More specifically, the Tower. The Vanguard will want to see you.”  _ Frost looked out onto the sky through the front window.

After a few hours of flying, the clouds finally broke as they came across the Last City, the only known safe place for those who were seeking shelter from the Fallen and the Cabal soldiers. The Tower stood highest, with the Traveler shining high above the city. 

_ “We made it! Oh I can’t wait for you to meet Zavala and the others! They’ll be happy to see more Guardians!”  _ Nebula beeped happily, spinning in circles around Andromeda. 

As their ship landed in the Tower Hangar, Raiden was the first to notice the extra security and defense that was set up around the place. Was something going on? He knew that the three had been dead for a long time but how long exactly? He had an uneasy feeling in his chest. 

“Wait. Something doesn’t seem right.” He commented on the security that was surrounding the Hangar, but it wasn’t aimed at their ship. It was aimed at something far off past the Traveler.

“They probably have to deal with Fallen trying to get into the Tower. C’mon let’s just go.” Andromeda reassured Raiden, but he still felt uneasy. 

The group exited their ship, and Zavala, the Titan Vanguard leader was the first to greet them.

“Guardians. It’s so good to see that you’re okay. Although, you have come back to the Tower at a most dire time. We’ve gotten word that the Cabal are on their way. Will you fight alongside us?” Zavala gave the three intense looks, awaiting their response.

**_“Well, we are Guardians after all. Just tell us what we need to do.”_ **


End file.
